It is known to provide a fuel tank such as a plastic fuel tank in a vehicle to hold fuel to be used by an engine of the vehicle. Typically, the fuel tank has a shell with a tank opening and a unit installed into the tank via the tank opening. The fuel tank also has a cover to close the tank opening.
It is desirable to form a serviceable sealed fuel tank for a vehicle that is formed using a thermoforming process and eliminating a tank opening for the fuel tank. It is also desirable to provide a sealed fuel tank that allows a fuel tank opening to be eliminated. It is further desirable to provide a sealed fuel tank that reduces cost and labor required to assemble a cover to the fuel tank. It is further desirable to provide a sealing cover for a fuel tank, which can be attached to the fuel tank at the time of service.